Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Treat Heart Pig/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race
Cast: * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) Transcript: * Foghorn Leghorn: Oh, the sailor’s life is the life for me, how I love to sail on the bounding sea, and I never never ever do a thing about the weather for the weather never ever does a thing for me. Oh, a sailor’s life is a life for me, tiddle um (prrt, prrt) tiddle dum dum dee! And I never ne… ahoy! And other nautical expressions! Land ho, by Jove! * Potty the Parrot: Where away, Foghorn Leghorn? * Treat Heart Pig: Foghorn Leghorn? * Foghorn Leghorn: Three points to starboard. Follow me, me hearties! Have you at port no time at all now, haha! Oh… * Treat Heart Pig: Mister Foghorn Leghorn! * Potty the Parrot: Johoho, and a bottle of sea, we love each time… * Treat Heart Pig: Please! Please help me! … Um, pardon me, but uh, would you mind helping me? Please? Yoo Hoo! Yoo Hoo! Help me! Please! Help me! * Foghorn Leghorn: Forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, never a beginning there can never be a stop to skipping, hopping, tripping, fancy free and gay, I started it tomorrow and will finish yesterday. Round and round and round we go, and dance for evermore, once we were behind but now we find we are be-forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. For backward…I say! You’ll never get dry that way! * Treat Heart Pig: Get dry? * Foghorn Leghorn: Have to run with the others! First rule of a caucus-race, you know! * Treat Heart Pig: But how can I… * Foghorn Leghorn: That’s better! Have you dry in no time now! * Treat Heart Pig: No-one can ever get dry this way! * Foghorn Leghorn: Nonsense! I am as dry as a bone already. * Treat Heart Pig: Yes, but… * Foghorn Leghorn: All right, chaps! Let’s head now! Look lively! * Treat Heart Pig: The gray rabbit! Mister Bugs Bunny! Mi- mister Bugs Bunny! * Bugs Bunny: Oh, my goodness! I’m late! I’m late! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, don’t go away! I’ll be right back! * Bugs Bunny: I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! * Treat Heart Pig: Don’t step on the fish! * Foghorn Leghorn: Eric, there, watch it there stop kicking that mackerel! William… Clips/Years/Companies: * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * The Care Bears Family (@1986-1988 Nelvana) * Looney Tunes (@1930-1969 Warner Bros. Pictures) * SpongeBob SquarePants (@1999-2019 Nickelodeon) Category:6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Category:6155 Cartoon Ridiculous's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts